¿Y si? ¿Por qué?
by magdalena de malfoy
Summary: ¿Y si el imbécil no es el más listo? ¿Por qué haría alguien algo así? DH.
1. Chapter 1

Pensé que después de una guerra ya no podía pasarme nada peor, pensé que después de la guerra los problemas triviales de la vida ordinaria no serían nada; un paseo, pensé. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! ¡Me olvidaba de lo más obvio!

Tras la guerra, la victoria de Harry, las pérdidas, los entierros, las lágrimas, los juicios, los duelos, las peleas por la calle, la vergüenza y el rencor a aquellos que participaron en la muerte de mis seres más queridos, decidí ayudar a la reconstrucción de mi antiguo hogar. Hogwarts estaba destruido en muchos sentidos y el edificio no sería lo que más costaría reparar. Todos habían perdido a alguien, todos estaban en duelo pero también sabíamos que hay que salir de él. La vida continua y _show must go on_.

Por lo que, volví a Hogwarts. Tras recuperar a mis padres, discutir con ellos durante días sobre lo que les había hecho para salvarles la vida, durante los 3 días de guerra de silencio que siguieron al hecho de que su pequeña usase la magia contra ellos, que tomase esa decisión por ellos y que llegasen a la conclusión de que tenía la mejor de las intenciones, y la semana posterior que tardaron en entenderlo, los señores Granger no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con perderme una vez más para que fuese a ayudar a reconstruir la que sabían que era mi casa más que la de mis padres; pero esa decisión ya no era suya. Lo veían en mis ojos, me decían, esos ojos castaños llenos de dorado, su pequeña Hermione había desaparecido. Ahora una mujer de los pies a la cabeza, capaz de pensar por ellos, de actuar bajo sus propias normas y de cuidarse mejor de cómo ellos me cuidarían, les devolvía la mirada. Había visto demasiada miseria para una vida y ellos no habían estado ahí para apoyarme, lo sé, mi culpa, en fin...

Con la promesa de visitar y llamar más, cogí mi baúl, al gato y mis problemas y dejé la casa de mis padres para, probablemente, no volver, al menos a vivir allí. No pude evitar sentir que estaba abandonando una gran parte de mi vida para recuperar otra incluso más importante. Mis padres siempre serían mis padres pero las diferencias eran cada día más grandes y ellos no podían entender qué había significado para la guerra para mí; y todo lo de después.

Sé que estaréis esperando la GRAN historia de amor entre Ron y yo tras la muerte de _Voldy_ (ya hay confianza para reírnos del loco hijo de la gran p*** que destrozó tantas vidas, si no ahora ¿cuándo?) pero esa gran historia de amor terminó bastante rápido. Ron quería llorar a su hermano hasta la extenuación mientras yo quería superar las muertes de mis héroes para continuar la vida que sé que nos habrían deseado. Ron quería culpar a todos los mortífagos y mandarlos a Azkaban si no podían mandarlos directamente al beso del dementor y hacerlo públicamente para escarnio de los mismos y yo quería terminar con los juicios de una manera rápida, eficaz y justa. Ron quería odiar a todo el mundo y hundirse en la miseria hasta que considerase que era suficiente el sufrimiento para que los demás supiesen que había sufrido y yo prefería llorar en silencio. Ron quería que yo compartiese su sufrimiento y yo librarle del mío. Ron quería que le diese la razón en todo y yo no lo iba a hacer. Al final fue bastante fácil, doloroso e incómodo. Ron, jamás, jamás, jamás podré aguantarte como lo hace tu madre. Francamente, no sé cómo lo hace ella. ¡Qué paciencia! Por lo que ahora, mis visitas la madriguera eran fugaces, cortas y armadas, necesitaba un cuchillo cada vez que iba para cortar la tensión.

Harry, por supuesto, se había mudado a Grimmauld place con Ginny, algo sobre no esperar a que algo malo pase para vivir tu amor con más intensidad y no sé qué. Pues eso, se mudaron, hicieron reformas en parte para no pensar en Fred, ni Tonks, ni Lupin, ni ninguno de los que no lo consiguieron, y en parte para redecorar la que una vez fue la casa de Sirius. Hicieron pequeños recuerdos a los que ya no estaban comprando una manta rosa como el pelo de Tonks, dibujando un perro como Sirius en la pared y colocando un reloj en forma de luna por Lupin. Además, una de las habitaciones fue restaurada y llenada de juguetes para el pequeño Teddy. Harry y Ginny serían unos buenos padres dentro del tiempo reglamentario de duelo y madurez que aún les queda por vivir.

Pero volvamos a mí, lo estoy escribiendo yo, ¿no? Yo soy la importante en esta historia. Así que, sigamos…

Volví a Hogwarts. Baúl, gato, problemas y pesadillas. Eso fue todo lo que llevé conmigo el primer día. Eso y pérdida de peso. No comía mucho en aquel momento. Tampoco había nadie con quien comer. Mcgonagall había ocupado el cargo de directora del colegio, aunque en teoría eso es cuando hay alumnos matriculados, pero bueno ella vivía en la torre del director, y estaba intentando reclutar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible para adecentar el colegio para intentar abrir el 1 de Septiembre. Estábamos Julio, 3 de Julio. 2 meses y 1 día tras el final de la guerra. Y el colegio seguía igual. Bueno casi, el puente había sido reconstruido.

Así que, allí estaba yo. Sola con mi gato. Mcgonagall me dijo que me acomodase en la torre que fue una vez de los premios anuales, ya que era una de las pocas partes del castillo que seguían integras. Además, también añadió algo de que estaría más cómoda allí por no sé qué de que algunos _castigados por el ministerio_ llegarían en 3 días para ayudar con la reconstrucción.

Los _castigados_ por el ministerio fueron aquellos alumnos de Hogwarts y jóvenes en general, que estuvieron del lado oscuro por razones familiares, por falta de juicio o por mala suerte y que durante los procesos legales demostraron buen comportamiento, arrepentimiento y ganas de tener una vida legal y en lado de la luz. O sea, hijos de, acojonados de ir a Azkaban y que no querían ser parias.

Pero ya sabéis que yo no soy rencorosa. Yo soy todo amor y paz.

En fin, cuando la directora comentó que no sería la única ayudando en la reconstrucción del castillo y de mi vida, realmente no pensé qué significaba. Eso sí, cuando llegaron en fila 3 días más tarde empecé a enterderlo.

Al tercer día de estar allí, había conseguido arreglar parte del techo de la torre de Astronomía con ayuda del profesor Flitwick y las continuas interrupciones de la profesora Trelawny. Ya que estábamos arreglándole el techo también podríamos hacerlo a su gusto, ¿no?

Cuando los vi llegar no sabía que había tantos. Eran por lo menos 3 docenas de alumnos vestidos con túnicas de marca, caras de pena y de querer hacer poco. A algunos los conocía y a la mayoría no. Mejor, así no hay prejuicios de entrada. A los que conocía ya me los esperaba, a casi todos. Nott, Zabini, Goyle, Crabb, Parkinson… Y él. El causante de que yo no le diese la razón a Ron.

Ron me pidió que no testificase en el caso Malfoy Junior y por supuesto, yo lo hice. Él nos salvó en la mansión Malfoy, mintió. No por nosotros, seguro, pero lo hizo y merecía que alguien hablase en su favor. Cuando fui al juicio y le defendí, fue cuando Ron me dio la espalda esperando que fuese a por él y no entrase en la sala. Y yo estaba demasiado cansada para hacer lo que él quería. Desde ese día dejó de hablarme y yo no lo intenté tampoco. Malfoy fue el detonante.

Y allí estaba él. Cabeza alta, paso seguro, cara de imbécil. Hablando tranquilamente como quién no tiene ninguna preocupación ni resentimiento en su vida. Como quien va de vacaciones. Y yo estaba hirviendo por dentro. El día del juicio su cara de sorpresa, asco y súplica me recibió desde la silla del acusado. Cuando entré sabía que iba a decir la verdad y solo la verdad pero no pensé que sería mirándole a la cara. Desde luego mereció la pena solo por la cara de alelado que puso. Yo era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Parte del trío dorado defendiéndole, hablando por él. Ni en sus mejores sueños. Cuando le declararon culpable de delito menor con "castigo" del ministerio creía que vendría a darme las gracias, al menos la mano… ¡Ilusa! Las serpientes nunca dejan de arrastrarse y si te das la espalda te muerden. Salí de la sala pensando en que tal vez fuese una ilusa pero tenía la conciencia muy tranquila, y es mucho más de lo que él podía decir. Y no le había vuelto a ver.

Sabía que el profeta dijo algo de que la cantidad que tuvo que pagar como parte del castigo había sido astronómica, que su padre estaba en la cárcel y que su madre había salido impune por que Harry había testificado en su favor. Incluso había una foto de su madre dándole la mano a Harry. Pero esta era la primera vez que le veía después del juicio y seguía resentida con su mala educación. Ten dinero para esto.

Yo me dirigía hacia la torre de astronomía por cuarto día consecutivo cuando les vi pasar. Les vi llegar con baúles, en fila, charlando. No parecían castigados, parecía una excursión. Y oí mi nombre.

"Hermione, cuánto me alegro de verte."

"Buenos días, profesora. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?"

"Sí, claro, querida. Me gustaría que fuese a recibir a los castigados y les llevases a la sala común de Griffindor. Estarán viviendo allí lo que queda del verano. Necesitan recordar no sólo se puede ser una serpiente en esta vida."

Mientras la profesora Mcgonagall estaba diciendo eso mi cara iba cambiando de claro fastidio a sopresa contenida con odio. ¿Llevarles a la sala común? ¡Mi sala común! ¿Dejarles solos en mi preciada casa? ¿Por qué maldita decisión del destino me puso a mí en sala de los premios anuales? Al notar que no respondía la profesora añadió:

"¿Hay algún problema con mi decisión, Hermione?"

"No, ninguno, profesora."

"¡Me alegro! Vaya, entonces, la estarán esperando en el Hall, saben perfectamente que deben esperar allí a que alguien venga a recogerles. Alguien de mi más cercana confianza. Cuando se hayan instalado hágale saber al señor Malfoy que debe acudir a mi despacho, a los demás dígales que tienen el día libre que paseen por el castillo y que mañana vengan uno a uno a mi despacho con ideas de cómo arreglar alguna parte del castillo, tienen un horario en la sala común con las citas de cada uno. Y usted también a mi despacho cuando acabe. Gracias, Señorita Granger."

"De nada, profesora."

¿Malfoy y yo? Pero ¿qué demonios querrá de mí esta mujer ahora? ¿Es que no he hecho suficiente? Soy Hermione cuando necesita algo y Granger cuando quiere mandarme, en esas estamos.

En ese momento solo podía pensar en cómo quería volver a la comodidad de casa de mis padres, no quería encontrarme con las serpientes y menos después de dos meses tan intensos. ¿Qué tendré en la cara que la gente piensa que puedo consentir todo lo que me manden? Yo vine aquí a arreglar Hogwarts para que todos aquellos que no tuviesen nada que ver con la guerra, o aquellos que hubiesen estado en el lado correcto puedan volver al colegio, a formarse, a seguir estudiando y aprendiendo. ¿Qué hacen aquí esas sabandijas? ¿Tienen derecho a compartir los mismos privilegios que aquellos que perdieron a familiares por culpa de los rencores y prejuicios de otros? En aquel momento iba caminando echando humo por las orejas mientras me daba cuenta cómo de cerrada estaba a recibir a aquellos a los que todavía seguía echando la culpa. Yo misma sabía que mi mente estaba pensando exactamente igual de retorcida e intolerante que los que tenía en frente de mí en aquel momento pero sus caras al verme no tenían precio.

Era cierto que durante los dos meses que había terminado la guerra solo había hecho dos cosas, dormir y correr. Las peleas con Ron, con mis padres, la pena, el duelo, en fin, no había comido mucho, había corrido mucho para despejar los fantasmas y para llegar a la cama con sueño para no tener pesadillas y quizás me había arreglado el pelo con un tratamiento muggle que una vecina me recomendó en el jardín. En fin, puede ser que estuviese un poco más guapa de lo normal, seguramente un poco menos _Granger _que durante la guerra, pero eso no explicaba las caras de asombro que estaba recibiendo. Por supuesto, el soponcio les duró poco. Eso sí, ese micromomento en el que me vieron como algo más que una devoralibros es impagable.

Con toda la fortaleza y sin enrojecer demasiado les dije:

"Me envía Mcgonagall, coged vuestras cosas y seguidme."

Me giré y seguí caminando, un tono autoritario, un giro dramático y un contoneo de caderas. Eso es todo lo que hace falta para ganarte a una multitud. Esta multitud era un poco distinta pero los que menos me conocían me siguieron. Cuando me giré todos estaban caminando mientras hacían claros comentarios sobre mí. Supongo que no de los buenos.

Cuando llegamos a la sala común le dije a la señora gorda que me dejase pasar. Mcgonagall no me había dicho ninguna contraseña pero nos dejó. Supongo que después de una guerra los cuadros ya no saben qué pintan en el castillo… (¿lo pilláis? Lo sé, no se me dan bien los chistes).

"Aquí será donde os quedaréis, Mcgonagall manda un mensaje, "no se puede ser serpiente para siempre". Entendedlo que queráis. Tenéis el día libre y solo una tarea que hacer, sentíos afortunados. Tenéis que dar un paseo por el castillo y pensar en cómo y por qué podríais colaborar con la reconstrucción. Hay una lista en el tablón de anuncios con una cita con la directora mañana en el despacho. Tendréis que ir a la cita con vuestra propuesta."

Las caras de desconcierto, asco, repulsión y miedo al trabajo eran cuadros de artistas abstractos, estos pijos sin remedio no habían echado un hombro en su vida.

"Malfoy, Mcgonagall quiere verte en su despacho, ahora. A los demás, si necesitáis algo o queréis echar una mano, estamos reconstruyendo el techo de la torre de astronomía y siempre vienen bien un par de manos extras."

En todo el tiempo que habíamos tardado en llegar a la torre, en entrar en la sala común y en dar el mini discurso que había ido preparando por el camino, en todo ese tiempo, no había mirado a Malfoy ni una sola vez. Una persona que no es capaz de agradecer el gesto que hice por el, la forma en la que enterré el hacha de guerra… En fin, hay desagradecidos en todas las familias. Por desgracia, cuando iba a salir por el retrato de la señora gorda, él fue más rápido que yo. Se coló por delante de mí y fue más rápido en salir al pasillo.

"Bueno, bueno, Granger… ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿castigada por el ministerio por ayudar a quien no debías, sangr...?"

"¡Oh! Malfoy, quizás deberías recordar que esa palabra se castiga con trabajos forzados, me gustaría recordártelo ya que fue mi propuesta como castigo a los que como tú no saben cerrar la boca y decir gracias."

"¿Gracias, Granger? Y ¿por qué según tú debería darte las gracias? ¡Eh!"

Maldito, hijo de… "Si no lo sabes tú, yo no voy a explicártelo, Malfoy". Seguí caminando intentando no pensar si me seguía o no. Intentando no oír sus pasos detrás de mí. Pero ahí estaba.

"Si crees que voy a agradecerte que hablases por mí en el jucio puedes esperar senta…"

Antes de que terminase la frase me giré hacia él y le dije "Malfoy, no espero nada de ti, ¿vale? Así que puedes callarte y dejarme vivir tranquila ahora que tu señor tenebroso no está aquí para recordarte que mi sangre vale menos que una mierda para ti, cállate, gracias."

Abrió tanto los ojos que por un momento me sorprendí de que fuesen tan grises. Desde luego el hurón verde no se esperaba que alguien como yo pudiese decir mierda y quedarse tan tranquila. Este tonto no sabía nada de mí. ¿Qué iba a saber si no le interesaba nada?

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, pasasen los años que pasasen y por mucho que admirase a la bruja que ahora estaba en el poder, ese siempre sería el despacho de Dumbledore. Además, Mcgonagall me mandó llevarles a MI torre. Tengo derechos y puedo estar enfadada cuando quiera.

Al entrar, el despacho de nuestro antiguo profesor nos recibió lleno de aplausos, vítores e incluso arengas de "bravo, Granger" o "el bien venció al mal". No pude evitar girarme y ver a Malfoy encogerse hasta hacerse nimio. Parecía un hobbit, como si quisiese que se lo tragase la tierra. Una vez dentro pude ver el cuadro de Dumbledore, imponente como siempre, con sus gafas de media luna y mirándome con el cariño con el que siempre miraba a todo el mundo.

"Bienvenidos, Hermione y Draco. Siempre es un placer ver a dos alumnos tan distintos tan cerca el uno del otro."

Ante tal afirmación no pudimos evitar mirarnos con repulsión y alejarnos un poco más de lo que por sí ya estábamos. Al hacerlo, algunos de los directores cuchichearon como marujas en un círculo de gallinas. Parecían adolescentes.

"Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore, profesora Macgonagall." Me dirigí a los dos ya que la profesora ante tan muestra de alegría y felicidad se quedó rezagada en la silla en la que fue de Dumbledore. Los modales de Malfoy brillaban por su ausencia, ni siquiera se dirigió a la profesora.

"Buenos días, a ambos" esto lo dijo con rintintín al ver que Malfoy no hacía nada por saludar. "Me alegra verles a los dos en mi despacho y de una sola pieza, ciertamente pensé que quizás tuviesen algún conflicto por los pasillos, me complace que hayan llegado hasta aquí sin ningún altercado entre ustedes. Eso significa que la tarea que les voy a encomendar la van a realizar sin ningún problema. Antes de que sigan con esas caras de disgusto, por favor tomen asiento cojan un toffle y continuemos."

No me gustaba nada por dónde estaba yendo la profesora, ¿yo? Hacer algo ¿con él?.

"Han podido comprobar el estado del castillo. Dentro de menos de dos meses debería estar exactamente igual que hace dos meses. Dispuesto para recibir a todos los alumnos que tengan el valor de enfrentarse a un año escolar en esta escuela. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. Me complace contar con el afán voluntario de la señorita Granger y a usted señor Malfoy, también. Como usted sabe, no salió impune del juicio, el ministerio junto con su madre debían establecer quién sería su guardián durante el periodo de prueba que ha recibido para aprender a comportarse sin ningún tipo de repercusión legal. Ya sabe que si falla en algún momento de este periodo quedará a merced del ministerio. Azkaban o custodia domiciliaria. Dicho esto, su madre y el ministro han convenido que durante su estancia aquí, yo, sea su supervisora durante los dos meses de la reconstrucción. Sin embargo, habiendo tanto trabajo y tantos asuntos que atender, lamento comunicarle que no me será posible vigilarle como debería, por lo que entre los 3 decidimos que alguien más accesible debería estar cerca de usted en todo momento. Teniendo en cuenta que la señorita Granger va estar aquí durante el verano, convinimos que…

"¿QUÉ?" Por primera vez, Malfoy y yo tuvimos un momento gemelar simultáneo.

"Profesora Macgonagall, está insinuando que yo, él, que yo…"

"¡Usted está chalada! ¡Pretende que ella, la sangr… GRANGER sea mi guardiana o lo que sea que tiene que ser! ¡Mi madre ha estado de acuerdo en esta charada!"

"EN NINGÚN MOMENTO, SEÑOR MALFOY VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE FALTE AL RESPETO A LA DIRECTORA DE ESTA MAGNÍFICA ESCUELA Y A LA SEÑORITA GRANGER, HAGA EL FAVOR DE CERRAR ESA BOCA."

La voz proveniente del cuadro de Dumbledore nos dejó sin aliento durante unos segundos, no esperaba para nada esa reacción del ex – director. Estaba tan en shock que aún no podía creer que lo estaba pasando. Creía que reconstruir el colegio sería una forma de recuperarme, de estar en paz, no de cuidar de un desagradecido e intolerante hurón.

"Gracias, profesor Dumbledore. Como iba diciendo, hemos convenido que usted señorita Granger, será la guardiana del señor Malfoy durante los próximos dos meses. Al final de dicho periodo, deberá hacer una valoración a favor o en contra del comportamiento que tenga con usted, con sus compañeros, con el centro y con las tareas asignadas, así como de la voluntad con la que las realice y la buena disposición. Por último y no menos importante. Para que la convivencia entre ustedes mejore hemos dispuesto la sala en la que usted, señorita Granger se está quedando, para ambos."

"Espere profesora, ¿tenemos que compartir la sala de los premios anuales?" Mi voz salió ahogada al final, en 3 días había conseguido desinfectar la sala, sacarle brillo, convertirla en una especie de sala Griffindor para mí, y ¿ahora iba a tener que compartirla con este desgraciado? Desde luego, este es mi verano.

"Exacto, Hermione. Compartiréis la sala, así como reuniones semanales conmigo para ver el proceso y el comportamiento del señor Malfoy. En cuanto a usted, Señor Malfoy, me complace informarle de que no podría tener más suerte ni rezando a lo que sea en lo que cree la profesora Trelawny. Confío en que aprenderá de la señorita Granger y mejorará su carácter. Tiene una oportunidad de oro para enmendarse, no la desaproveche. Confío en que Dumbledore tenía razón y es mejor persona de lo que usted mismo cree. Por hoy eso es todo, tienen, ambos, el día libre. Les recomiendo ir a acomodarse y a charlar entre ustedes. Tienen dos meses para arreglar todos los problemas que han tenido. Ya no son unos niños, dejen de comportarse como tal. Buenos días."

"Profesora" No iba a salir de ese despacho sin una explicación real sobre lo que estaba pasando. "¿Podría hablar con usted, a solas?". Esto último lo dije girando la cabeza hacia él.

"Por supuesto, señorita Granger. Señor Malfoy, si no tiene nada que decir y fuese tan amable, espere fuera a su guardiana".

Estaba alucinada de que el hurón no hubiese dicho una palabra pero creo intuir que el hecho de Dumbledore le gritase tenía cierto efecto en él. Además de que hubiese salido perdiendo. Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la puerta. Salió y desapareció.

"Señorita Granger y sea breve, no queremos que cierto hombrecito salga huyendo el primer día."

"Profesora, no entiendo qué pasa ¿por qué yo? Él me odia, yo no le soporto y ni siquiera me ha dado las gracias por ayudarle. No me gustaría pasar dos meses atada a él por que sea la única persona que daría un knut por él."

"Señorita Granger, él la necesita, no lo sabe, pero lo hace. Si no hubiese sido por usted ahora mismo estaría en una celda al lado de su padre. Tiene 17 años, no sabe quién es y necesita a alguien que pueda apoyarle en estos momentos. La señora Malfoy se sintió muy agradecida con su aportación en el juicio y me consta que solo tiene buenos pensamientos para usted y ha intentado que su hijo también los tenga. Pensamos que quizás un estímulo positivo proveniente de alguien de su edad le recordaría que las buenas acciones tienen buenas consecuencias. En caso contrario, el ministerio se verá obligado a tomar medidas drásticas y ciertamente a nadie le gustaría que alguien tan joven… En fin, usted es su última oportunidad."

La cara de pena de la profesora Mcgonagall fue todo lo que necesité ver para saber que por muy desgraciada que esta decisión me hiciese, ya la había tomado. Causas perdidas, soy la salvadora de todas las causas perdidas. Y esta era una de esas que, normalmente, no se salvan.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Cuando salí del despacho de la directora algo me dijo que Malfoy no había esperado fuera como ella le había dicho. ¿Habría estado escuchando detrás de las puertas? ¿Era ese trozo de carne que se estaba metiendo al bolsillo una oreja extensible de Sortilegios Weasley? "Vamos, Malfoy, la sala está por aquí. Cuando sepas donde está puedes ir a por tus cosas. No es demasiado grande, supongo que para ti será como la casa del jardinero pero…"

"¿No vas a discutir con ella?" Su cara de asombro me dejó helada.

"Discutir, ¿qué exactamente?". Yo ya estaba en mi mundo pensando que cuanto antes llegásemos antes me libraría de él. Un día entero libre para colarme en la biblioteca y leer hasta la noche, planazo.

"No quieres hacer esto ¿por qué no discutes con ella? ¿de verdad pasarías dos meses contigo porque te doy pena, Granger?"

"No me das pena y no discuto cuando sé que no voy a ganar, es perder el tiempo como ahora por ejemplo, además, sé cuando se me necesita y no doy la espalda a los que lo hacen..."

"Yo no te necesito". Su respuesta fue tan cortante que casi me quedo parada en el pasillo.

"Ya lo sé, hablaba de Mcgonagall, ahora si no te importa sigue caminando, quiero llegar hoy a la sala común."

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar al recuadro del Quijote y Sancho Panza. "Dulcinea". Dije la contraseña y nos guió hacia la que sería a partir de ahora nuestra casa de verano. Nuestra… Suena tan raro. "Pues ya estamos aquí, esta es la sala común. A la derecha mi habitación, a la izquierda la tuya y la del centro es el baño. Cuando estés dentro haz una marca en la puerta y no entraré."

"¿Una marca? ¿Con qué exactamente?"

"Malfoy, ¿de verdad? Con tu varita".

"Granger, no tengo varita. ¿Con qué coño quieres que la haga?"

Al ver su cara supe que no estaba mintiendo, ¿sin varita? ¿cómo? Supongo que vio mi cara intentando comprender qué había pasado por que añadió "Wizengamot, 31 de Julio."

Supuse que esa sería la fecha en la que se la devolverían pero no quise preguntar nada más. "Pues pon un calcetín, una corbata o tus pelotas, me es igual."

"¿Maldiciendo otra vez? Extraña costumbre para una sabelotodo tan educada y comprometida con el prójimo como tú, Granger. "

Ni siquiera me molesté en responderle, le miré con desdén y fui hacia mi habitación donde tenía un libro bastante interesante esperándome. Me vio caminar segura hacia mi paraíso de las letras, estaba convencida de que estaba clavando su mirada en mí mientras salía de la habitación cuando le oí susurrar lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyese desde los 6 metros que nos separaban "Genial, en esta cárcel y con la asquerosa sangresuci..." Antes de que me diese toda la vuelta ya había cerrado la boca con lo que parecía una mueca de arrepentimiento.

"Atrévete a decirlo en voz alta, Malfoy, y seré la última persona que recuerdes cada día de tu vida que estés pudriéndote en una celda." Recorrí los escasos metros con la varita en la mano y un dolor en el brazo que me decía que tendría marcas de sangre en esa preciosa cicatriz que la tía de este idiota me regaló. "Tengo una cicatriz que me recuerda cada día la clase de lugar del que procedes, no me obligues a cargar con la culpa de encerrarte de por vida en el lugar en el que deberías estar porque no sepas cerrar tu estúpida boca durante dos meses. "

Me giré y casi corrí hacia mi habitación sabiendo que había dado en el blanco, Voldemort estaba muerto pero el seguía siendo tan paleto como para no recordarlo, pureza de la sangre... ¡Me podría reír en su cara! Cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de mi habitación volvió a hablar, he de decir que si no tiene siempre la última palabra creo que se le oscurece un grado de color el pelo.

"¿Por qué haces esto, Granger?" Fue casi un susurro, no parecía ni una pregunta era casi como una confirmación de que seguía teniendo voz.

"Ni tú te mereces que te trate como tú me has tratado a mí, Malfoy." Lo dije sin girarme, sin dejar que la voz me traicionase. Bajé la cabeza, cerré la puerta y me quedé apoyada con la espalda en ella mientras me deslizaba hacia el suelo sin dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué no? Siempre es bastante intenso encontrase con él cuando tu cuerpo y tu mente están completos. Después de una guerra, pérdidas, una ruptura, una pelea con mis padres y 3 días bajo el mismo techo que Trelawny, Malfoy era lo último que me faltaba.

Sabía que probablemente él me estaba escuchando y me daba igual. Dudaba de que pudiese sentir algo por oírme, le daría igual. Y no hizo nada por demostrar lo contrario. Cuando conseguí dejar de llorar oí la puerta de la sala común cerrarse y supuse que mi compañero habría ido a por sus cosas. Fui hacia la cama y me desplomé sobre ella incapaz de seguir despierta, no era ni medio día y estaba exhausta. Cuando desperté estaba anocheciendo y estaba muerta de hambre. Decidí ir a las cocinas para ver a Dobby, demasiado tarde para recordar que Dobby ya no estaría allí. Con ese pensamiento tan triste decidí salir de mi habitación para comer algo pero con más presión en el pecho que antes de entrar en ella. En el fondo no quería salir de ahí y tener la oportunidad de encontrarme con él.

Al abrir la puerta un olor a pan caliente, pastel de chocolate y zumo de calabaza me recibió. Encima de la mesa de la sala común había al menos 4 platos, 3 bebidas y 5 postres distintos. Los elfos me habían leído la mente. Cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación el ruido debió alertar al idiota que habitaría conmigo que en seguida salió de su habitación para, supongo, comprobar que no había muerto. Miró hacia la comida, luego a mi y tras ver que no había comido nada todavía añadió "Granger, deja de mirar la comida y dale un buen uso, ha estado ahí todo el día." Sin más se metió de nuevo en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

¿Era idea mía o Lord Malfoy había tenido el detalle de pedir comida para mí? ¿Eso era un signo de preocupación lo que podía intuir en su no tan afilado tono de voz? ¿Esto es consecuencia de que me oyese antes? En seguida descarté esos pensamientos y empecé a comer. Puse música para amenizarme el banquete mientras decidía qué comería y qué no. Tenía hambre pero todo era demasiado y con uno de cada o menos me sobraría. Al terminar de comer lo que creo que fue la cena, quité la música y volví a mi habitación. Ciertamente no había comido mucho pero era suficiente para mí. Sabía que en algún momento volvería el apetito, simplemente era demasiado pronto.

Al rato de estar en mi habitación leyendo intentando no pensar el hecho de que Draco Malfoy había pensado en mi bienestar oí unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta y como alguien dudaba en tocar para terminar golpeando la puerta como si quisiera tirarla abajo.

"Granger, sal de ahí. Ahora." Era mi queridísimo compañero ¿qué huevos querría ahora? ¿No me puede dejar tranquila ni el primer día? Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un hurón enfadado con un plato de tarta en una mano y un zumo en la otra. ¿Qué le pasa a este chico hoy? ¿Está enfermo?

"Granger, si no comes, adelgazas y luego pensarán que es por mi culpa. Ergo si no comes, voy a Azkaban. Termínate esto por lo menos." Lo dijo casi sin respirar como se dicen las cosas que no quieres decir pero tienes que hacerlo. Bajó la cabeza y pude ver al Malfoy adolescente, un atisbo mínimo del que hubiese sido un Malfoy al natural.

¿Sabéis esos momentos en los que se para el mundo por que algo tan dramático, inverosímil y grotesco está ocurriendo? Pues mi cara estaba en esa fase. Mi mandíbula cayó hacia el suelo intentando recuperarse mientras mi cerebro iba a toda prisa pensando en tipos de veneno y de pociones que podían haber conseguido que el idiota que hacía horas me había dicho sangre sucia ahora mismo estuviese tan dispuesto a alimentarme y a preocuparse por mi salud. Así que como no sabía cómo responder, me reí. Mucho. Llorando. Draco Malfoy, tocando a MÍ puerta, para darme un trozo de tarta.

"¿De qué te ríes? ¿Mi estancia en ese hotel de 5 estrellas en el que hospedan a la gente más brillante de nuestra época te da risa?"

"No, no, es, no, sé. Jajajaja. Simplemente, no tengo hambre, gracias por la preocupación pero no quiero, gracias. Y no me rió de ti o bueno quizá sí."

"Granger, no has comido. Yo puedo ser un hijo de puta, pero si sigues comiendo así tendrás que pasar dos veces para que te vea. Además, mostrar preocupación por mis congéneres es un buen punto a poner en la valoración y a recordarles a los jueces que intentan encerrarme…"

Nunca había visto a Malfoy poner cara de perrito antes, había oído hablar de ella a algunas de las chicas de mi curso, pero ciertamente no era una cara que esperase recibir de él. Y no iba a fiarme cuando horas antes no había tenido problema en agredirme de la peor manera en la que podía.

"Malfoy, mira, lo he pensado mucho y no creo que sea la mejor persona para hacer esto, ¿vale? Mcgonagall no siempre tiene razón y yo no soy quién, ni siquiera podemos mantener una conversación sin que termines insultándome y yo… en fin, ya no puedo más, creo que deberías pensar en alguien que pudiese hacer el papel de guardián o llegar a un acuerdo con ella." Lo dije de un tirón sin pararme a respirar. Los dos microsegundos que estuvo mirándome sin decir nada me bastaron para saber que ya no había nada que decir y me disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando oí un susurro ínfimo "Granger, por favor." Me quedé parada. No sabía qué responder, ¿era la primera vez que Malfoy decía por favor? Sonaba tan raro en su boca, tan fuera de lugar. ¿Me estaba suplicando?

"¿Por favor?" Hice más la pregunta para mí misma que para él pero supongo que me oyó.

"Por favor, no me devuelvas a Mcgonagall."

"¿Malfoy, te estás oyendo? ¿Qué hacemos tú y yo en una sala conviviendo? ¿Podemos soportarnos? ¿Puedes dejar de pensar por un momento en mi sangre o en la superioridad que crees que tienes sobre mí? No quiero aguantar más sufrimiento del que ya he tenido. ¡Me rindo! ¿sabes? Ya no soy el ángel que recoge a todo el mundo y que confía en los demás. ¡Me rindo! Estoy harta de llorar por culpa de los demás y de que me insultes, quiero, ¡merezco una vida tranquila!…" Ni me dejó terminar.

"Granger, por algún extraño motivo de la naturaleza mi madre piensa que eres buena para mí, yo no merezco nada, lo sé ¿vale? Pero ella ya ha sufrido bastante. Son dos meses. No tenemos que soportarnos más de lo necesario, me comportaré. No tendrás que aguantarme e intentaré que sea lo más cordial posible pero ella… ella confía en mí. Es la única y merece que le devuelva la confianza. No te haré llorar más, me comportaré y no volveré a decirte sangresu… ya sabes."

"No me sirve, Malfoy. Lo siento." Cerré la puerta tan fuerte que creo que le rebotó en la cara. Por un momento sentía pena del pobre chico, de matón a pedigüeño en 1 día. Debía querer mucho a su madre y saber perdonar es de justos pero en ese momento yo no quería verle. Ni a él, ni a su cara de pena.

Tardé 5 horas en salir a la sala común. Me había terminado el libro y quería otro que sabía que estaba en la estantería de la sala junto al trozo de tarta que pensaba zamparme. Eran las 2 de la mañana, probablemente, estaría durmiendo. Y así era. Estaba durmiendo, en la sala común. Estaba sentado en una butaca en frente de mi puerta. Literalmente esperando a que saliese. Tenía una lista en la mano y la boca abierta. Si no hubiese sido Draco Malfoy el rey de las serpientes seguramente habría pensado que era el chico más guapo que había visto durmiendo pero sabemos quién es. Aún así, no pude remediar el calorcito que sentí en el pecho al verle tan adorablemente durmiendo. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan pacífico y tan insoportable a la vez? ¿Para qué estaría en mi puerta?

Me dirigí hacia la estantería de forma silenciosa y pausada para no despertar al bello durmiente que residía en la sala de estar. Cogí el libro y me dirigía hacia mi habitación cuando me di cuenta de que el rubio parecía tener frío. A ver, puedo ser maligna pero cuando alguien duerme el rencor hay que dejarlo de lado. Es como matar a alguien durante el sueño, es cruel. Es el mejor momento del día. Cogí la manta del sofá (la manta que traje de mi casa, la manta que mi abuela hizo para mí por mi 5º cumpleaños) y se la eché por encima todo lo despacio que pude. Tenía un mechón de pelo en la frente. La verdad, es que así de tranquilo y sin ese gesto adusto, Malfoy era guapísimo. Yo puedo ser una comelibros pero sé reconocer cuando un hombre está para hecho para que lo miren.

Parecía que se estaba despertando cuando corrí hacia mi cuarto esperando que no se diese cuenta de mi momento de debilidad. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy dejaba de ser un asqueroso racista para ser ese chico guapo durmiendo? Mañana iría al despacho de Mcgonagall y le diría que no puedo ocuparme de sus esclavos. Guapos o feos.

Me fui a dormir con la mente clara y cristalina sobre la idea de deshacerme de él. No hay nada que 8 horas de sueño no puedan arreglar, ¿no?.

Cuando me desperté, el sol estaba en el zenit. ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿y mi despertador? Me vestí corriendo y salí sin mirar de mi habitación cuando me tropecé con algo. Caí estrepitosamente sobre algo blando y caliente. Malfoy no había abandonado el sofá. De hecho, estaba bastante despierto con la manta sobre las piernas y un libro. Al tropezar con él, los dos caímos sobre el sofá que se volcó hacia atrás.

"Buenos días a ti también, Granger. ¿Te importaría levantarte? Creo que no me has roto nada, gracias por preguntar."

"¿Qué coño hacías en una butaca en mi puerta, Malfoy? ¿no tienes nada más que hacer? ¿no has pensado en ir a reconstruir el castillo? ¿no podrías pensar en ayudar a alguien hoy?" Estaba tan enfadada con él. ¿Qué seguía haciendo sobre mi puerta? ¿no se daba cuenta de todo lo que quedaba por hacer en el castillo? Maldito egoísta.

"Granger, lo primero, buenos días. Lo segundo, llevo horas despierto y Mcgonagall me ha confirmado que en caso de que quieras retirar tu nombramiento de guardiana tendrás que dar razones de peso, más peso que el hecho de que te rindas el primer día. Tercero, la misma directora me ha dicho que viniese a cuidar de ti hasta que considerase que habías dormido y comido lo mínimo para una persona de tu edad y que me asegurase de que no hacías magia que pudiese extenuarte. Como no lo has hecho aún no puedo salir de aquí. ¡Ah, sí, claro! Cuarto, y último punto, a mí nadie me cierra la puerta en las narices."

Durante toda su perorata había aguantado estoicamente pero la última frase, simplemente, fue demasiado.

"¡Malfoy! Eres insufrible. ¿Has dormido en una butaca para pelear sobre que te cerré la puerta en las narices? ¿Qué tipo de discapacidad tienes? Verás tus planes sobre mi día de hoy no son combinables con mis planes por lo que me temo que…"

"No son mis planes, Gran-ger, son los planes de la directora. El desayuno está en la mesa, come." Dijo esto con tanta naturalidad y altivez que me pareció entender que había un tono de súplica escondido entre muchas capas de tiranía.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude conseguí decir un "Yo no cumplo ordenes" entre dientes mientras me acercaba hasta la mesa. Era eso o matarle con mis propias manos.

Mi pensamiento se suavizó cuando me respondió "Come, Granger, anda". Su cara de niño herido me dio el pie para añadir con una sonrisa en la cara "¿No te falta algo, Malfoy?" ¿quién pensaría que Malfoy tenía más de una expresión facial. Me estaba sorprendiendo tanto que incluso quería que siguiese hablando.

"Granger, come, s'il vous plaît". Ahí me di cuenta de que por hoy eso era lo máximo que iba a conseguir, por favor en francés. Con dos por favores en 24 horas era más que suficiente para saber que Malfoy estaba tragándose el orgullo para ganar algo de confianza con la que sería su carcelera para los próximos dos meses. A pesar de haber decidido que no quería la responsabilidad, no podía engañarme, Mcgonagall nunca dejaría que le devolviese a Malfoy sin una razón mucho más importante que el hecho de que estuviese muy sensible después de la guerra.

Sabiéndome vencedora, me acerqué a la mesa llena de comida, me senté y me serví un zumo. Mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina le dije "Malfoy, ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a comerme esto yo sola, así que trae tu culo hasta aquí". Aparté la mirada de él y empecé a untar las tostadas.

"Granger, me alegro de que te hayas fijado en que he estado trabajando los glúteos…" Casi oí una carcajada ahogada tras la última palabra.

Sería un verano muy largo pero por lo menos al hurón se le estaban bajando los humos y al final nadie acabaría herido. ¿O sí?


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

Tras ese primer desayuno en la sala común tomamos la rutina de hacerlo todos los días. Durante esa primera semana Malfoy fue lo primero que vi al despertarme y lo último antes de irme a dormir. Vivíamos juntos, leíamos juntos cada uno en su parte del sofá, íbamos juntos a reconstruir Hogwarts (el techo de la torre de astronomía lo acabamos al tercer día de estar juntos, la verdad que dos varitas juntas tienen mucho más poder) y lo hacíamos todo juntos. En el más estricto silencio, casi siempre.

Así fue como aprendí que Malfoy podía ser una persona racional de vez en cuando, que podía ser incluso educado en sus maneras y que la forma de ver la vida en la que todo el mundo está a sus pies había desaparecido, o al menos no era tan evidente. Además, aprendimos a dejar de agredirnos verbalmente, no llegábamos a ninguna conclusión. De vez en cuando nos mirábamos con desagrado pero esa especie de tregua que se había formado bien valía mordernos la lengua de vez en cuando.

A los 7 días de haber establecido una rutina casi sin hablar entre nosotros nos tocó ir al despacho de la directora a la primera visita como guardiana y esclavo… digo castigado. Al llegar al despacho de Mcgonagall lo hicimos como habíamos hecho todo lo demás esa semana, en silencio, tanteándonos sin saber cómo nos recibiría la profesora.

"Cuánto me alegro de verlos, señorita Granger, señor Malfoy. Según me han comentado no se han asesinado entre ustedes en 7 días. ¡Milagro! Debo decir que me ha sorprendido gratamente que hayan tardado tan poco tiempo en hacer las paces pero me complace muchísimo que lo hayan hecho. Ahora bien, tras esta primera semana de acostumbramiento me gustaría comentarles el impacto que ha tenido en el ministerio que la señorita Granger sea su guardiana, señor Malfoy."

No pude aguantarme. "¿En el ministerio, profesora Mcgonagall?"

"Sí, señorita Granger, en el ministerio. Como comprenderá el señor Malfoy tiene asignado un abogado que tiene que estar al día de todo lo que pase con él. El rumor de que usted era la encargada de controlar la estancia del señor Malfoy entre estos muros ha calado hondo en el ministerio y ha relajado la mirada sobre el señor Malfoy, aquí presente. ¿Me está escuchando, verdad, señor Malfoy?"

Malfoy se había pasado todo el tiempo en el despacho de Mcgonagall mirando a un punto entre el cuadro de Dumbledore y la pared. Parecía un fantasma y ciertamente, no estaba escuchando. O eso creía.

"Sí, profesora, sigo aquí. Imaginé que tras el juicio y todo lo que pasó… esto sería un golpe bajo para algunos."

¿Golpe bajo? ¿Algunos? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"¿Para quienes?" No pude evitar intervenir mirando a ambos lados intermitentemente.

Mcgonagall le miró a él y luego a mi. Algo había pasado y no sabía el qué.

"Señorita Granger, ¿hace cuánto no habla con el señor Weasley?" La pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenida. ¿Ron? ¿Qué pinta Ron en todo esto?

"¿Yo? ¿con Ron? No sé, la verdad. ¿Un mes y dos semanas y un par de horas? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?" ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Por qué recordaba exactamente el último momento en el que había hablado con él? Mierd…

Mirando a Malfoy me respondió "el señor Weasley se encuentra perfectamente, pero no soy yo quién debería hablarle de eso. Por el momento diremos que su comportamiento ha sido deleznable y que espero que en el futuro no se repita. En cuanto a ustedes, el ministerio ha pensado que lo mejor será que sirvan de ejemplo para los demás castigados. A partir de ahora trabajarán con ellos en la reconstrucción del castillo. Usted, señorita Granger, será la encargada de informarme si hay algún problema y de ayudar en la rehabilitación tanto del edificio como de los mismos alumnos. Por hoy voy a dejarles que vuelvan a su torre y hablen de lo que tengan que hablar. Mañana a las 8 empiezan los trabajos de reconstrucción del Hall y del pasillo del primer piso. Buenas tardes." Con un ademán hacia la puerta Mcgonagall se deshizo de nosotros igual que quien tira un papel con mocos.

Como siempre, durante estos últimos 7 días, volvimos en silencio a la sala común y nos sentamos en silencio cada uno con su libro. Nunca hubiese dicho que Malfoy leyera tanto como yo. Aunque yo en ese momento no estaba leyendo tenía una gran duda en la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado con Ron? Claramente, tenía algo que ver con Malfoy. No podía dejar de pensar en ello y mientras lo hacía no dejaba de mirarle. No sabía como preguntarle por que tenía su cara de _voy a salir hacia mi cuarto con tal de no responderte a lo que sea que quieras preguntarme_.

Desde el mismo día en el que lo encontré durmiendo Malfoy había cambiado su imagen en mi cerebro. Ahora ya no me fijaba en la sonrisa cínica que siempre llevaba encima, me fijaba en sus ojos, grises y azules en el centro. Estaban tristes, enfadados, resentidos, muchas cosas menos felices pero ¿por qué debería importarme? ¿Qué demonios había pasado con Ron?

Supongo que se daría cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarle porque de repente dijo "Granger, si sigues así voy a cobrarte entrada ¿Algo que te guste?". Me quedé de piedra, no sabía ni qué responderle ¿en qué universo me iba YO a quedar mirándole a él? Tierra, trágame. Hice de tripas corazón y racionalicé que si quería respuestas tendría que hacer las preguntas correctas.

"Malfoy, ¿a qué se refería antes Mcgonagall con que no era ella quien tenía que hablarme de algo?"

La reacción de su cara fue inmediata aunque casi ningún músculo se activo denotando que estaba evitando una expresión facial. Simplemente abrió un poco más de lo que solía abrir los ojos, incluso cuando algo le impresionaba. ¿Desde hace cuánto me fijo en cómo abre Malfoy los ojos? Por dios, hormonas.

"Granger, no sé de qué me estás hablando." Con el mismo ademán de imbécil que tenía siempre se levantó y se preparó para irse pero yo fui más rápida. Le cogí del brazo y estiré de él para que no se marchase sin responderme. Nadie se iba sin responder a mis preguntas. Por desgracia, mientras el intentaba irse, yo cogerle y demás, las dos fuerzas hicieron vectores contrarios y acabó cayendo en el sofá sobre mi regazo. Al caer la espalda hizo un ruido sordo, un gran crujido, como si se la estuviese rompiendo en dos y cuando fui a darme cuenta tenía a un Malfoy inconsciente sobre los muslos. La camisa que llevaba se le levantó y dejó ver una herida reciente con un gran hematoma amarillo sobre el abdomen. La herida no tendría más de 1 mes.

"¡Malfoy, Malfoy! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Vamos, idiota, que pesas!" Con toda la rapidez que fui capaz, lo elevé con la varita y corrí hacia la enfermería intentando que no se diese con ninguna esquina del castillo. Al llegar a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey, estaba curando a uno de los castigados. Cuando nos vio llegar ahogó un grito y me hizo poner a Malfoy sobre una camilla. Me pidió que saliese de la habitación y esperase fuera.

Después de todo lo que he pasado con Harry y Ron y de la guerra, el simple hecho de perder a alguien más era insostenible. Incluso si era él. ¿Qué le pasaba a Malfoy? ¿De qué sería esa herida? ¿Cómo ha podido perder el conocimiento si la caída no ha sido para tanto? Cada vez tenía más preguntas y menos respuestas.

Estuve 3 horas esperando en la sala de espera de la enfermería. 3 horas muy largas. A las 3 horas, la señora Pomfrey salió a decirme que si quería podía pasar a verle, por supuesto pasé sin pensarlo y lo que vi no me gustó nada.

Malfoy estaba durmiendo en una de las camas con toda la parte de arriba del torso descubierto y la parte inferior del abdomen con un vendaje. Tenía todo el pecho lleno de marcas amarillas, antiguos hematomas que bien podían haber sido del improbable caso de que a Malfoy le hubiese pasado un camión por encima o que había sido apaleado entre una multitud. Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente que ni siquiera parecía real.

La señora Pomfrey salió a mi encuentro y me dijo que fuese con ella hacía la salita de enfermeras. "Señorita Granger, me gustaría prevenirle de que haya pasado lo que haya pasado entre ustedes esa no es manera de solucionar las cosas. Pelearse con las manos, en fin, el señor Malfoy ya ha tenido bastante este mes. No es un alma de dios pero es un ser humano y con su amigo ya tuvo bastante. Cuando llegó aquí casi no se podía hacer nada por él pero ese chico tiene ganas de vivir, créame. Me gustaría que cuando despierte le dé otra oportunidad y se ocupe de que esta semana se la tome de descanso. Podrían hacer una tregua y compartir momentos juntos, no sé, como amigos, quizás. Pero dejen de pelearse, la guerra ha terminado y deberían saber perdonar."

Durante todo el sermón de la señora Pomfrey ni siquiera abrí la boca ¿qué podría decir? ¿qué se me cayó encima? ¿qué ya no nos peleamos? ¿quién me creería? Pero más importante… ¿qué quería decir _con su amigo ya ha tenido bastante_? ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo de Ron?

A cada momento tenía más y más preguntas y menos y menos respuestas. Salí de la sala de enfermeras sin ni quiera decirle adiós a la señora Pomfrey, había pensado a la primera que YO había atacado a Malfoy... ¡Por el amor de dios!

Cuando me senté en la silla que tenía al lado me permití observarle durante tanto tiempo que cuando me quise dar cuenta era de noche. ¿Qué estaba escondiendo Malfoy? Mmm… Ya lo averiguaría… ¿Qué habría hecho Ron? Solo quería pensar que todos esos golpes no provenían del chico dulce del que estuve tan enamorada… No podía ser.

Llamé a un elfo doméstico para que me trajese la cena y le pagué con el dinero que había hecho conjurar desde la enfermería. Era mi culpa que Malfoy estuviese ahí y no iba a dejarle solo porque tenía hambre. Supongo que el olor llegaría a la nariz del enfermo ya que empezó a despertarse cuando olió el maravilloso cordero que el simpático elfo había traído para mí.

"Granger, es pecado traer eso a la habitación de un enfermo, no hay ni una posibilidad de que Pomfrey me deje comer de eso, vete a la sala común a cenar."

Seguía con los ojos medio cerrados pero sabía que estaba despierto, la cara no le había cambiado pero esa forma que tiene de contraer los pómulos me decía que estaba intentado no reírse. ¿Cómo y por qué me había dado cuenta de la forma de contraer los pómulos de Malfoy? Empezaba a necesitar otro tipo de estímulos, una semana con él y ya estoy pensando en sus pómulos…

"Malfoy, estás aquí por mi culpa, yo no soy tú. Yo me preocupo cuando le hago daño a los demás". No quería decirlo de esa forma tan llena de rencor pero me salió así. Y por su cara supe que no le había pasado por alto el tono de odio. "Pero si quieres puedo darte un trozo, no le diré nada a Pomfrey". No sé de dónde salió esa frase intentando hacer las paces por algo que no había podido controlar pero que quizás le podía haber sentado mal. ¿Y si le había sentado mal? ¡En qué momento me importa a mí lo que le pueda sentar mal a él!

Girándose hacia mí con cara de estar sufriendo me dijo "espero que no lo hayas cocinado tú pero si es de los elfos me lo comeré". No pude no reírme ante semejante perla. O sea de los elfos sí y de mi, ¿no?.

"Es de los elfos, señor no me tires que me rompo. ¿Qué son esos golpes, Malfoy?" Y ahí iba, la pregunta de las 6 horas de espera al lado de su cama. ¿No podías esperar un día o dos, Hermione?

Sin mirarme e intentando incorporase en la cama me dijo "No son nada, Granger, me caí. Dame un poco, anda". Estaba mintiendo y no iba a dejarlo ahí.

"¿Qué tiene que ver Ron con esto? La señora Pomfrey, la profesora Mcgonagall, está pasando algo y no me estoy enterando. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Y quiero la verdad, ahora." Ni siquiera sé de dónde me salió la fuerza para decirlo. Estaba metiéndole prisa a un enfermo para satisfacer mi curiosidad. Maldito Malfoy.

"Granger, no-es-de-tu-incumbencia. Ahora por favor, vete a la sala común quiero descansar". Ni siquiera intentó volver a pedirme el trozo de cordero, se giró en la cama, me dio la espalda y se hizo el dormido, el momento divertido que estábamos compartiendo se había terminado. ¡Es que nunca va a cambiar! Me enfadé tanto ¡yo ahí preocupándome por él, haciendo guardia en su cama y el se niega a hablar conmigo! Salí de la enfermería cabreada como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Me sentía ofendida. ¡Había pasado el día al lado de la cama de Malfoy sin preocuparme nada más que por él y me seguía tratando como si fuese el peor insulto a la raza humana! Quizás no tan mal pero todavía sin ningún tipo de respeto. ¡Estaba tan ofendida! Llegué a la sala común e hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Mandar cartas.

_Queridos, Harry y Ginny: Espero que todo vaya genial con la casa, por aquí todo normal. Construyendo y sin tiempo para nada más que para curar las heridas que la guerra nos ha dejado a todos. Supongo que lo habréis oído, no tengo excusa para no haberos informado antes. Soy la guardiana de la custodia temporal de 2 meses de Malfoy, simplemente compartimos sala común y tengo que ocuparme de que se porte bien. Realmente, no hablamos mucho. Hoy hemos tenido un altercado y está en la enfermería. ¿Alguno de los dos podría decir qué le pasó hace 1 mes tras el juicio? Tiene unos hematomas enormes y se niega a decirme nada. Espero que me confirméis que no ha sido nadie que conozcamos. Aún así, sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre pero ahora ya no me insulta. Por lo demás, Mcgonagall será una directora más dura que Dumbledore pero igual de preocupada por sus alumnos. Os echo de menos, Hermione. _

Ahí iba la primera carta, ahora la difícil…

_Ron: Espero que todo vaya bien. Me parece increíble que Mcgonagall tenga que preguntarme hace cuánto no hablo contigo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué paso hace un mes? Yo estoy bien, seguimos de reformas en Hogwarts, va poco a poco pero mejorará. Cuídate. _

Cuando terminé la carta de Ron sabía que ninguno iba a responderme sinceramente, no sé por qué estaba intentando averiguar algo que tuviese que ver con ese imbécil encamado que me había sacado de mis casillas pero necesita respuestas. Pero si le preguntaba a Ron directamente le ofendería que pensase que podía haber sido él. Por que él… ¿él no haría algo así no? Ni siquiera a Malfoy. ¡La curiosidad mató al gato, Hermione!

Así que…

_Estimada, señora Malfoy: Quizás no me conozca. Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger y estudiaba en Hogwarts con su hijo, Draco. Lamentablemente, hoy hemos tenido un accidente aunque su hijo está descansando totalmente sano en la enfermería. Sin embargo, he podido comprobar que tiene unas heridas en el abdomen. Espero que haya sido atendido adecuadamente. Ya que, como me han dicho, usted fue una de las personas que sugirió que me encargase de la custodia de su hijo. Me gustaría preguntarle cómo ha llegado su hijo, Draco, a tener unas heridas tan horribles en el pecho. He intentado preguntarle a él pero he obtenido el peor de los silencios. Para poder continuar con la dura tarea de valorar la mejoría de su hijo me gustaría que me ayudase a entenderle. Quedo a su entera disposición. Hermione Granger._

Cuando había terminado de mandar las 3 cartas salí de la lechucería a la sala común que compartía con Malfoy. Cuando entré por el retrato verle tumbado en el sofá era lo último que esperaba.

"¡Malfoy! ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar en la enfermería!"

"Granger, no seas madre. Estoy bien. Fue solo un golpe, no eres tan fuerte". Se intentó acomodar en el sofá estoicamente sin que se le notase en la cara que estaba sufriendo, aunque por sorpresa ya me había convertido en una experta en expresiones faciales de Malfoy. Intentaba recordar si durante la semana había observado alguna pero no las recordaba.

"Cállate y vete a la cama, estarás más cómodo." Al ver que intentaba levantarse y no luchar contra irse a la cama fui a ayudarlo. Le cogí un brazo y me lo pasé alrededor de los hombros. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo alto que era Malfoy y de lo bien que olía. ¡Por el amor de dios, Hermione! ¡Contrólate! ¡¿Menta?!

Le llevé hasta la puerta de su habitación peleándome con el que creo que era su orgullo por recibir mi ayuda. Abrí la puerta y vi su habitación. Verde y plateado, cómo no, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que estaba perfectamente ordenada. No sé que tipo de casa para osos esperaba pero tras la convivencia con Harry y Ron el orden que tenía la habitación de Malfoy era sorprendente.

Le solté solo un momento para abrir la cama y le miré esperando a que se atreviese a venir hacia ella. Se acercó lentamente, se metió dentro y ni siquiera se movió cuando le tapé. Estaba automáticamente KO. No sé si durmiendo, pero seguramente inconsciente. ¿En qué sano juicio a la señora Pomfrey se le había ocurrido sacarlo de la cama? Cuando volví a mirar fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba temblando y tenía fiebre. Pasé más de dos horas conjurando paños de agua fría y todos los antipiréticos que había conseguido aprender en el curso de magia en enfermedades cotidianas. Cuando le bajé la fiebre era noche cerrada, estaba cansadísima y me apoyé en la silla donde había estado toda la tarde; sin darme cuenta me dormí exhausta al lado de su cama.

"Granger, despierta. Te buscan." Oí el susurro antes de abrir los ojos jamás hubiese esperado encontrarme con un Malfoy a escasos 2 cm de mi cara, ni con una lechuza mirándome detrás de él con cara de pocos amigos. Me desperté d golpe y vi que era de día. ¿Cuánto había dormido?

"Oh, Malfoy. ¿Sigues teniendo fiebre? ¿Qué es esa lechuza? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Tenemos que ir a reconstruir con los demás! ¡Llegamos tarde!"

"¡Por Merlín, ¿siempre te despiertas con tanta energía? No, gracias, no tengo fiebre. La lechuza te busca a ti. Son las 11 y media. Y no, no tenemos que ir a por los demás porque recibí un memorándum de Mcgonagall y sabe que ayer salí de la enfermería y que he tenido fiebre. Nos ha liberado de otro día de reconstrucción pero dice que al haber faltado tanto tendremos que trabajar dos fines de semana y hacer 4 guardias."

Al escuchar que no teníamos que bajar hoy a echar una mano con el castillo la energía que me había invadido un momento antes se deshinchó y me di cuenta del cansancio acumulado que tenía de haber dormido en la silla de la habitación de Malfoy. Lentamente, me desperecé y me levanté de la silla para recoger a la lechuza, mi espalda estaba gritándome que no volviese a dormir en una silla jamás. Le cogí el papel de la pata y le acaricié la cabeza con mimo. Eran animales que no me gustaban especialmente pero a todos nos viene bien un poco de cariño.

Abrí el pergamino y leí.

_Querida, Hermione: nos encantaría contarte qué paso hace un mes pero no somos nosotros los que debemos hacerlo. Nos ha costado decidirnos aunque al final hemos optado por hacernos a un lado. Esperamos que lo entiendas. Estamos muy bien, los dos juntos no podemos estar mal. De verdad, sentimos esta situación. Solo esperamos que al final todo se resuelva y que entiendas que en ningún momento tuvimos nada que ver. Sabemos que ya no recibes el profeta pero si reconsiderases la idea pide los ejemplares que no has recibido desde hace 1 mes y 5 días o que intentes hablar con él, para algo vive contigo… Te queremos y sabemos que nos entenderás. No podemos hablar por los que deben dar las explicaciones. Te queremos. Harry y Ginny. _

_p.d: Soy Ginny, ¿cómo es vivir con el hurón? ¿os habéis matado ya? ¿sigue igual que antes? No seas muy dura con él. Y dile que, bueno, que lo sentimos. _

Mi furia iba aumentando por momentos ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué nadie me dice nada? ¿qué tenía que ver Malfoy en todo esto?

Sin pararme a pensar me giré hacia la cama donde Malfoy estaba tumbado aparentemente observando mi expresión. Cuando me dirigí hacia él se hundió en las sábanas y se refugió en la cara de pena que supongo que le funcionaría con todas las demás tipas de ese maldito castillo.

"Granger, no empieces…"

"Malfoy ¿podrías explicarme por qué desde hace 2 días parece que todo el mundo me esté escondiendo algo y todo empiece y termine en ti? Me estoy desesperando y te aseguro que no quieres verme cabreada."

Como si alguien del más allá me hubiese oído otra lechuza entró en la habitación topándose con la puerta. Reconocería a Errol en cualquier lugar. Sin darle tiempo a pensar la recogí y cogí el pergamino.

_Hermione: como entenderás tú para mí ya no eres nadie. Me alegra saber que sigues pensando en mí. Lo que le hice o le dejé de hacer a tu nuevo amiguito es mi problema. Y el suyo. Espero que le siga doliendo. Ya te arrepentirás de estar de su lado. Yo estoy mejor que bien por fin he conseguido follar a gusto. Gracias por nada. _

¿Era esa la confirmación de que Ron le había hecho eso a Malfoy? ¿Por qué? No podía ser por otra cosa. Ron le había hecho eso a Malfoy… ¿por mi culpa?

"¿Fue por qué decidí testificar?" Lo dije sin mirarle. Sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada del pergamino del que se suponía que era un de los hombres más importantes de mi vida, uno de mis mejores. No quería llorar, ni mostrar debilidad delante de él pero no pude evitar desplomarme al lado de la cama. Ron no era así. Y Malfoy no se merecía pagar por algo que yo había decidido hacer. Así no eran las cosas.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se acercó a mí, ni cuando se arrodilló a mi lado, ni cuando me levantó y sentó en la con todo el cariño del mundo. Parecía que fuese una muñeca de cristal y él me estuviese cuidando.

"Granger, no te preocupes. No lo merezco. No fue nada ¿ves? Estoy totalmente recuperado. Estoy hecho de acero, es el gen de los Malfoy. Mala hierba nunca muere. Va, no llores… Weasley no sabe hacer nada mejor con su vida que atacar a alguien dentro de su celda, no fue tu culpa. Tú solo me ayudaste a salir de ahí. De verdad, no fue nada." Mientras me hablaba con ese tono de voz que supuse reservaría para su familia, como cuando le hablas a los niños me sujetaba la mano y me acariciaba intentando calmarme. Si no hubiese sido él, ni yo, habría pensando que notaba corriente eléctrica entre nosotros. Como una chispa, un chispazo.

"¿Por qué me dijo la señora Pomfrey que casi no llegas? ¿por qué no fuiste a San Mungo? ¿por qué no querías decírmelo? ¿por qué no me hablas? ¿por qué…?" Tenía tantas preguntas. "¿Por qué no han castigado a Ron? ¿cómo llegó hasta ti? Fue por mi culpa, lo siento, Draco".

Nos sorprendimos tanto los dos de que en ese precioso momento hubiese decidido utilizar su nombre de pila. Jamás, ni una sola vez le había llamado así. Por lo menos a la cara. Giró la cara evitando responder a mis preguntas.

"Ah, no. Ni se te ocurra girar la cara, responde ¿Qué pasó?" Le miré con tanta intensidad que creía que iba a partirle los ojos.

"Granger, no preguntes cosas que no quieres oír. Alguien tenía que hacerlo y él me ahorró que fuese una muchedumbre enfurecida que es lo que tendría que pasar. Así que dejemos el tema, ¿eh?" Se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. Pero yo no me había dado por vencida.

"O sea, que entró a tu celda en el ministerio, y tu te dejaste golpear. ¿Perdiste el sentido y creías que ibas en la misma dirección que tu padre y Voldemor o le pediste que parase? ¿Lloraste por tu madre? ¿Se estuvo riendo? ¿Me mencionó? ¿Te dijo lo mierda que eres y que te mereces todo lo malo que te pase? ¿Amenazó a tu madr…"

No me dejó terminar, se giró muy rápido, vino hacia mi y me sujetó por los hombros con tanta fuerza que entre el susto y el dolor no pude soltar un grito. Tenía la cara pálida, más de lo normal. Claramente, mencionar a su madre no había sido una buena estrategia. Había estirado demasiado la cuerda y me iba a explotar en la cara.

"Tú te lo has buscado." Me arrastró hacia el armario, lo abrió y allí estaba la vasija. ¿Me iba a dejar ver su recuerdo? Antes de darme cuenta ya se había quitado un pelo y lo estaba insertando dentro del pensadero. "Te vas a arrepentir de querer saberlo todo. Lo siento."


End file.
